Dizzy Punch
by Verteller
Summary: A strawberry meets a suspicious drink. Not much happens, but it's still interesting for a certain hollow.


**Behold! My attempt at being somewhat funny and other stuff!**

* * *

Dizzy Punch

Pink. Lots and lots of pink. Sure, there were splotches of yellow and mango orange gradients, coupled with light green shades, but bright candy pink was the most prominent color covering the buildings. A lone hollow stared at the surrounding hues in exasperation as he stood atop one of the many sideways standing skyscrapers in his King's inner world. The anomalies appeared gradually, then, after ten minutes, several of the buildings were slowly warping, bending, bloating, and generally floating like those substances within lava lamps. All the while, the structures' surfaces alternated between the previously mentioned colors while the sky was tinted with an array of greens and purples.

The hollow sighed, unsure of what to make of these changes of scenery, as he ran a hand through his short spiky hair. He sensed no danger, plus the old Quincy was off meditating who-cares-where and seemed unconcerned with the spectacle. Also, his stupid King was merely hanging out with his more weaker friends, so that ruled out battling with a peculiar foe. Tsking, the hollowfied Zanpakuto paced along a, still solid, building, twirling the massive blade in his hand. Suddenly, a figure appeared on another building.

Almost instantly, the albino shunpoed to stand behind the person, pissed that his King would bother appearing _now_ , after a month since the Fullbringer incident. Before he could speak, however, Shiro heard a… giggle(?) emanate from the orange haired teen. Ichigo took a shaky step forward, then toppled to the side. Immediately, the spirit was at his side, steadying the teen, using his own body as support. " **Shit King, what did ya do this time?"**

"Nun yer business…" Shiro was taken aback by the slurred speech. Ichigo jerked his head up to scowl at the white spirit, his face flushed red with his eyes squinting to focus on the hollow's face. A lopsided grin spread on the teen's face as he giggled again. "Hey. yer a snowman!"

The hollow's eye twitched. He released his hold on the Shinigami Hybrid, who fell on his ass with a thud. "Oww… Fuckin snowman…"

The albino spirit raised an eyebrow as he crouched to the other's level. " **Ichigo, are you drunk?"**

"Shaddup! Iz yer magination… I only drank some or'nge juice." Ichigo protested, his nose scrunched at the thought of him drinking alcohol. Shiro rolled his eyes; either his King's friends decided to prank the teen, or someone was utterly incompetent. Honestly, it's probably Ichigo's own fault for letting his guard down. After all this time you'd think- wait where'd he go? The pale spirit stared baffled at the empty spot where the orangette used to be.

* * *

Ichigo's throat felt a bit dry as he stumbled along, the colorful buildings around him reminding him of multi-flavored sherbet. Where's Keigo? The teen needed to punch him in the face because… because… Ichigo shook his head at the thought. Whatever the reason, it was probably Keigo's fault. Another step forward and suddenly the Substitute Shinigami tripped. With an "oof", he landed forward onto a large round thing rising into the tilted sky. Laughing with glee, Ichigo laid haphazardly on his stomach as he floated higher. However, a minute later the sphere rolled, and the teen was found tumbling through the air.

" **I take my eyes off ya for a second, and yer already flailing like an idiot."** Pale arms caught Ichigo in mid air, then landed them both onto a more solid building. The spirit glanced at the chunk of building morphed into an opaque bubble before he turned back to the Hybrid. " **How much did ya drink, anyways?"**

The albino was responded with only silence. He tilted his head curiously as Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes, the flush in his face subsiding, but only barely. Suddenly, Ichigo screamed, pointing a finger at the other. "Ah! Mah reflection's broken!"

" **I'm not broken."**

"Oh." The orangette scrunched his face to think for a second, then grabbed the spirit's upper arms. "Who stole yer color?!"

With that, the teen, seemingly regaining some of his strength and balance, started marching off in one direction, dragging the other behind him by the wrist.

"Imma kill da bastard! WE NEED PAINT!" He declared with a determined scowl. Wordlessly, the hollow followed, gold irises locked on the grip on his wrist. After awhile, he looked up again when they abruptly stopped at the edge of the skyscraper. Releasing his hold, Ichigo spun around with a childish grin. "Le's play a game!"

" **What kind?"**

"Tag! Yer it!" The drunk Shinigami shouted, smacking the albino's arm before running back into the direction they came from. Deciding to have a bit of his own fun, Shiro shunpoed in front of the teen, who ran right into him with a grunt of surprise.

" **Tag. Yer it."** The hollow smirked; his hand ruffled Ichigo's hair. After a moment, the spirit frowned when the Hybrid failed to react again. Brown eyes watered, and the teen's shoulders began to shake. Shiro was taken aback when a sob escaped the young man. Next, Ichigo was crying profusely, tears spilling faster than he could wipe them; an image reminiscence of his nine-year old self. Despite the lack of clouds, a light rain began to fall.

Shiro automatically wrapped his arms around the other, rubbing circles into the Hybrid's back in an attempt to calm him. " **Oi. Why're ya crying? Everything's fine, Ichigo."**

"I-I… Hic… I don't… Hic… W-why… I'm s-sorry Zangetsu…" Ichigo cried into the albino's shoulder, clinging to him tightly. The Zanpakuto faltered at the last bit, but continued his steady action, eyes closed with a small smile. " **It's alright."**

The King cried into his subject's arm until exhaustion consumed him. Zangetsu eased the unconscious teen to the ground, allowing the other to lie on his back. After brushing orange strands of hair out of Ichigo's face, the pale spirit settled down next to him, sitting cross-legged. Time passed as it so often does, sleepy silence hung over. The pale sword continued to hold vigil, his thoughts drifting lightly as the surrounding buildings slowly returned to their normal states through the hours.

" _You did not attack him."_ The albino didn't bother to even glance at the shadow cloaked figure, who stood a few feet to his side, as he responded. " **Of course not. Why would I?"**

" _It was merely an observation."_

" **I'm not going to be hostile if he didn't do anything wrong."**

" _..."_

" **Anything else ya wanna 'observe'?"**

" _He addressed you by name."_ Zangetsu hummed in response.

" _Does he know?"_

" **I thought ya would know already… Nah. Only subconsciously."**

" _And you are fine with that?"_ Gold eyes finally looked up at the Quincy spirit, a teasing grin painted on his face. " **What's the matter? Worried I'll go back on our little agreement?"**

" _No."_ The hollow sword snorted at the seemingly nonchalant answer as he looked back at Ichigo. The teen had a serene look upon his face, and was fading back to the outer realm.

" **Well… It was nice to hear, anyways."**

* * *

Ichigo groaned, brown eyes fluttered open as he sat up groggily in his bed. Brows furrowed when he realized that goatface hadn't burst in. Suddenly bits and pieces of last night spewed forth: going out to eat with his friends, Kiego handing him a drink, almost everyone giggling weirdly, and the rest was fuzzy.

' _Shit.'_ The teen leapt out of bed, grateful it was Saturday, and proceeded to throw on some clothes. He really hoped he didn't do anything too stupid while intoxicated… Ah, who was he kidding? The others definitely have blackmail material now. At least he didn't see anything strange in the mirror, and nothing hurt like he'd expected. ' _I need to thank him.'_

Ichigo paused, putting on his socks, at the thought, wondering who _he_ was. The hybrid was pretty sure someone close had helped out with his drunkenness. Unfortunately, the memory evaded him, but at least he didn't seem to suffer from the dreaded side effects of hangovers. Shaking the thought away, Ichigo finished dressing and headed out the door. He had a Keigo to kick.

* * *

 **Over t** **hree months of nothing, and all I have to show is a drunk strawberry... Such is life.**

 **Anyways, to those reading my multi-chapter: New Moon's Echo, fear not I am working on it and will post the next chapter... Eventually.**

 **Sadly, fanfic is only a secondary hobby of mine, so don't expect too much.**


End file.
